Arcana Shift - Velouria
by SharkEyedWolfie
Summary: Through the Arcana, our lives are determined. And through the Arcana we will flourish through life. A series of 'lemon' fics featuring Velouria, as she travels between the flow of the Innocence of The Fool, through the cravings and desires of Lust. The temptations and secrets of The Devil, all until reaching her Sexual Ending within The World. VERY NSFW! 18 !
1. INDEX

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed.**

* * *

Arcana Shift is a series of 1-off "Lemon"/Smut fics, This is the first work in the series which will be highlighting the character Velouria. Each will cover a different genre and will be VERY descriptive. All chapters will be at-least 3K words long, so be warned they will be very much NSFW and all will be 18+! You have been warned.

This is a work in progress, and as so I will be keeping a record here of the 'Index' of entries into the Arcana shift, so you may skip to the chapter of your desires.

 **~+INDEX+~**

0\. The Fool - Laslow

1\. The Magician - Tentacles*

2\. The Priestess - F!Corrin

3\. The Empress - ?

4\. The Emperor - King Garon*

5\. The Hierophant - ?

6\. The Lovers - M!Corrin

7\. The Chariot - ?

8\. Strength/Lust - Selkie*

9\. The Hermit - ?

10\. Wheel of Fortune - ?

11\. Justice - ?

12\. The Hanged Man - Invisible Soldiers*

13\. Death - ?

14\. Temperance - Gang-bang*

15\. The Devil - ?

16\. The Tower - (Someone with a big dick)

17\. The Star - ?

18\. The Moon - ?

19\. The Sun - ?

20\. Aeon - Masturbation

21\. The World/Universe - (Probably more Gangbang, who knows \o/)

Hyperlinks will be inserted as chapters are released! If any suggestions or requests are out there, please feel free to leave a comment/review or message me personally! There is very little I will not take into consideration! ^^

 _(Chapters marked with an * will include hints, if not full fledged Non-con/Rape, so extra discretion is advised!)_


	2. 0 - The Fool

_*Sniff* *Sniff*_

"What is that smell?" The young wolf asked herself, slowly rising out of her bed and wiping the nights hold from her eyes. It was only a few hours after dark, but the work from the day had rendered Velouria exhausted. But still...  
"Could it be the source of some treasure?" Her tail slowly spun to motion wagging underneath her. "I need to go find it, just to be sure!" She giggled, jumping out of her bed.

"Oh!" She looked down, remembering she had just been in bed a moment before. She was wearing nothing but the red laced underwear and Silky baby-doll nightgown, with elegant black trimmings along the top, that Felicia had given to her, which according to Selkie, was supposed to be a joke. Yet the material felt far to nice for Velouria to not treasure it as if it were an actual gift. "Perhaps I should change..." She trailed off.  
"No! There's no time, if I'm fast enough then no one will even be able to see me!" She convinced herself of such, she was a rather small girl, perhaps she could manage to hide away in the darkness if anyone came out to investigate.

Slowly opening the door, she peered her head out. _*Sniff* *Sniff*_ It appeared that it wasn't coming from her side of the boarding area, "Perhaps the boys side? Daddy wouldn't hide any treasure like that from me though!" Confused she decided it best to go ahead and try the boys lounge anyways. Velouria crept down the end of the hall, and as she prepared to pass around the corner another familiar smell entered her range.  
"Selkie!" Her tail attempting to fan her from behind, she peered around to see Selkie half-naked, wearing only a pair of black granny-panties, standing in her rooms doorway.  
"Vel what are you doing out dressed like that?" the feline whispered, covering her exposed breasts with her arms.  
"I smelled a treasure, but I think they boys are probably hiding it over in their rooms. So I'm gonna go find it!" Velouria smiled sheepishly to her best friend, who could do nothing but smile and shake her head. "And you're going dressed like _THAT_?" Selkie laughed, again trying not to make too much noise.  
"Whatever you say, V. Go and get your _treasure.."_ She giggled heading back into her room.

Confused as to why Selkie put such emphasis into 'Treasure', she decided it was probably just another one of her jokes. Selkie liked to tease Velouria for being so naive, but no matter what at the end of the day, she would always be Velouria's best friend, no matter what!

 _*Sniff* *Sniff*_

"It definitely had to be coming from in here!" She thought to herself, she could feel the excitement running through her. She could feel a warm feeling building up in her lower region. She had felt it before, but it never really came on as strongly as it had now, perhaps it was this treasure making her that excited? Could treasures do that? Of course her treasures had made her feel something before, The shiny acorn she gave her daddy, That Squirrel she once caught in the middle of an open battlefield, her favourite ball of lint!? Of course, it must be a special treasure causing her to feel this. The door creaked open, her hand applying just enough force to keep it from closing as she slid inside. It wasn't as dark in the boys side as it was in the girls, but boys liked to stay up later so it only made sense. She kept her body low, crawling almost as an infant, among the ground. Her ass perched in the air, the outline of tight underwear wrapped around her bottom was made visibly more apparent.

 _*Sniff* *Sniff*_

Finally, she had made it to the source of the treasure, it was behind this door! She attempted to open the door, only to find it locked shut. "Hmph!" A bitter face washed over her "They want to keep this treasure from me, well I'll show them just how much more it means to me!" Quickly, she changed the form of her hand, using one of her malicious claws to slyly pick the lock. Sliding open the door she peeked inside, spying only a shirtless Laslow rubbing something over his body "But where is the treasure?" She asked under her breath, just loud enough for Laslow to hear. He turned around to see her face, eyes darting around the room in search of treasure.  
"Well Hello there." He smiled coyly at her. She stared him up and down, finding his lack of clothes to be utterly inappropriate in the presence of a lady "Hi." She answered coldly.  
"May I ask what-" he was cut off "My treasure! I know you have a treasure in here, and I think you should give it to me." She snapped, still searching around the room for any possible hiding spots, but none seemed to call out to her.

"Man, Selena said this Wolfskin Pheromones would get me some pussy, but I didn't think it would actually come to me. Hell, I thought it would take some time to even work. It's hardly been 10 fucking minutes!" He laughed to himself, a wicked smile crossing his face. "Well" He started "I don't know what treasure it is you could be looking for, but you're free to come in and search" He opened his arms in welcome, his muscular body still somewhat shining with the applied Pheromones. She could feel the warmth in her lower body growing stronger, her heartbeat steadily rising and she licked her lips as if she desired to taste something. Perhaps this treasure she needed to hunt, yes that would explain these feelings! "But where could it be..."

"Okay." She sneered "But only if you put your clothes back on!"  
Laslow laughed at her response "This is MY room, if you don't remember. I don't have to wear a shirt if I don't wish it!" He teased her, beckoning her with his arms to come inside.  
"Grrrr...Fair enough!" She growled, slowly rising up and entering the room, attempting to cover as much of herself with her arms as she could.

"AND they come dressed to please!" Laslow smiled to himself once again, noting Velouria's lingerie.  
"Don't look at me like that! You planned this all just to see me in my PJ's!" She sneered at him again, turning away her blushed face just enough he wouldn't be able to see how embarrassed she really was.  
"I did no such thing, you're the one that barged in here looking for _treasure!_ "  
"What! No I-I didn-" She stuttered, hardly able to comprehend her situation before Laslow cut her off "I'm just teasing you, come in, come in, go ahead and look for your treasure!" He grabbed her by the hands pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind them, flipping the lock back on. "You have such nice, soft-looking hair, may I touch it?" He asked already running his hands through it before she had a chance to answer.

It felt strangely good, she began to feel what could best be described as ' _tingles'_ running through her body, further amplifying the warm feeling between her legs. "Oh, you like that don't you?" He teased her again, taking a seat on his bed. He was quite a bit taller than she, and was therefore able to easily reach her head even while seated. "Come, Come, let me pet your head a bit longer then we can go look for that treasure of yours, alright?" Reluctantly, she agreed.  
Laslow reached around her waste, pulling her into his lap and having her lean on his arm for support, while he gently ran his hands all through her hair, rubbing her ears between his fingers. The scent began to engulf her and she closed her eyes, the warmth in her bottoms began to feel almost unbearable, forcing her thighs to begin rubbing against each other, gently teasing her pussy at the same time.

She let out a slight moan, causing Laslow to smile at the sight. Slowly she felt a hand run across her stomach and up her babydoll-gown, and underneath her bra. "Wait a minute!" She attempted to cry out, but it was too late, he had caught one of her nipples, and was twirling it between his fingers. It didn't take long for both her nipples to become extremely hard.  
"Mmm.." She liked the feeling, it was almost like it hurt, but in a good way. It was pleasurable none-the-less. "You like that?" He asked, with an assertive voice of dominance suddenly coming over him. "Yes, I like it..." She moaned softly, letting out a little whimper. "Let me try somewhere else then" The man taunted removing his hand from her bra and sliding it down her stomach and over her underwear.

"Wait!" She called out, out of breathe, but still coherent. "My Daddy said no one should touch me there unless we're married" She whimpered, looking up to him with puppy-dog eyes. "Well I'm you're daddy now" He whispered into her ear, and immediately the warm flush filled her body. "W-what?" She questioned him, he looked nothing like her, how could he be her daddy?  
"You heard me girl, I'm you're daddy now. So I make the rules." He almost growled it at her, his fingers beginning to move in a slow circle around her clitoris.  
"Okay!" She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck in reaction to the sudden rush of pleasure emitting from between her legs.  
"Say it." He demanded, and she looked up at him with confusion. "Say it, Say I'm your daddy." his finger moving slightly faster now, and his hand he had previously used to pet her, now replacing the other in toying with her breasts.  
"Yes! You're my daddy!" She cried out, the pleasure more than she was prepared for. "Say it again." He demanded in a harsh tone, his fingers now tracing along the edges of her pussy. "Yes Daddy! You're my daddy!"She cried out in pleasure.

"That's a good girl" Laslow laughed, leaning down and locking his lips with hers.  
She was helpless to do anything but moan, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth, whilst he took full advantage of her body. She was left powerless to do anything but bask in the pleasure.  
"Oh I see your panties are getting soaked through, are you enjoying this?" Laslow taunted her from above "How about I do this then?" He pulled down her now-wet laced panties and slowly inserted his middle finger into her pussy, using his thumb to rub her clit.  
She winced at first as it entered, but Laslow was gentle with it, this was obviously her first time actually having anything inside of her like such, so he was going to be careful and be sure the both of them enjoyed it. As her moaning picked back up he began to move his finger inside of her, slowly at first but picking up the speed as he felt her loosen around his finger.

It felt exuberant having something inside her pussy like this, she wasn't sure how happy her real daddy would be that she did this, but for now this daddy was doing a real good job of making her feel good.  
"Now it's my turn to feel good, okay?" Laslow pulled his finger out from inside of her and stuck it inside of her mouth. The bitter taste of her own pussy being washed over her tongue. Laslow motioned his finger back and forth into her mouth, in and out. "Like this" he teased her, using his finger to imitate fellatio.  
"Own yow fwingah?" She said, attempting to suck on his finger as he designated for her. "No little girl" He smiled wryly, picking her up and setting her on her knees to where she was just at waste level whilst' sitting on the bed. A look of confusion came over Velouria as the man undid his pants and revealed to her his fully erect member, teasing it along her lips with his hand.

"You're going to suck on this." He smirked  
Velouria took a good look at it, it was really pale, as if it hadn't seen sunlight in a LONG time, and kind of smelled funny too, it was a couple of inches long and topped off at the end, kind of like a mushroom. She had put plenty of funny-smelling mushrooms in her mouth before, so why should this one be any different? "Yes Daddy!" She agree'd happily, wrapping her mouth around Laslow's hard cock. It was warm in her mouth, and did not taste nearly as good as it smelled, and it didn't smell that nice either. Yet she sucked on it anyways, trying to taste every last inch of it with her tongue, causing Laslow to moan. He began to thrust himself inside of her mouth, reaching deep into the back of her throat. This caused her to gag, and remove his dick from her mouth. "That hurt!" She pouted looking up at him, her tail wagging slowly and ears bent downwards.

Laslow smiled at her, grabbing her by the back of her head, forcing his cock into her mouth once again. "I promise I'll be more gentle."  
Velouria continued to pleasure her new daddy's cock, occasionally pulling it out of her mouth to give it a good long lick up his shaft, which he seemed to especially like as he would let out a nice moan. After a moment of this had passed, he ejaculated into her mouth, causing her to gag once again. It was warm and sticky, and taste really bitter, but not in a bad way. She attempted to spit it out, but Laslow refusing to move his cock from her mouth, forced his cum down her throat.

Once she finally swallowed his cum, he let her free and she hunched over attempting to secure breath. She had not a moment's rest before she was turned over onto her stomach, her legs, pulled off the bed leaving her in a position that reminded her of hunting. Upper body leaned forward, and her exposed rear in the air. ***** _ **SLAP!***_ she felt a sharp sting coming from her ass cheeks. It excited her though, she looked over her shoulder to see her ass-cheek had turned a bright red from Laslow's spanking. "Owies..." She let out, somewhat upset that her new daddy had given her a spanking, did she do something that upset him? Did she not do good with her mouth like he had asked?  
"I bet you liked that didn't you?" Laslow taunted her. In truth, she did kind of enjoy it. She didn't understand why, but it made the warm feeling from her pussy get even warmer, even though it still hurt her feelings. "Well didn't you?" He asked in a psuedo-annoyed tone.  
"I did, a little." She answered sheepishly.  
"You did _what_?" he scolded.  
"I liked a little, daddy..." She responded in an almost upset tone.

"Good Girl" He responded, noticing that at the mention of which, her tail began to flutter. "Oh so you like that too?"  
"Yes Daddy" She answered, rubbing her thighs against her pussy again. She wanted his finger inside of her again so bad.  
She had an incredibly tight ass from being so athletic and chasing small animals around so much, but that wasn't what Laslow was after, he wanted what was below it.  
Grabbing hold of her tail, and giving it a tight pull triggered a euphoric moan to emit from Velouria's mouth, it filled her with so much pleasure that her legs became weak and she could hardly stand on her own.  
Luckily, Laslow had been able to grab her bare hips before she was able to fall. With her still leaned over his bed he slipped his cock inside of her tight pussy.  
Velouria clenched the shits tightly with her hands as his cock entered her. She had never felt anything of the sorts, it was even better than his finger.

Slowly, he began to thrust inside of her, and she could feel his cock pressing against the walls of her pussy, a look of pure euphoria washed over her face. She wanted more, however, and began to buck her hips towards him. Laslow smiled, increasing his pace. It felt amazing to her, was this the treasure she came in here looking for? Maybe it was the stuff she swallowed earlier, either way she was just happy to be here at this moment.  
As Laslow picked up his pace, his slow thrusting became furious and Velouria was not able to her moaning.

"Yes Daddy!" She screamed in between every couple of moans. Laslow knew the others could hear her, but he didn't care, he just wanted to fuck the shit out of her.  
"Yes daddy! Yes Daddy! More Daddy!" She cried out, her moans now so loud there was _**NO**_ doubt that everyone in the men's boarding hall knew exactly what was happening in there. Laslow leaned over her, placing his muscular chest on her back and began fondling her still-covered breasts, which in turn caused her to moan even more. Until all of her pleasure built up and burst from within her all at once, she had no idea that cumming felt so nice, but she knew she wanted to do it again. Exhausted and drained of energy, she couldn't help but just lay there until she felt Laslow's warm liquid fill up her pussy.

She was motionless for a moment, but once he removed his penis from inside of her she fell to the floor. Laslow smiled at her, and picker her up again by the head, forcing her to lick what remained off of his still-erect cock. "Thank you for this Treasure, Daddy" She beamed at him polishing his cock with her tongue.


	3. 1 - The Magician

Panting, Velouria clutched her chest. A blast of dark magic flew directly into her, knocking her onto her feet.

A deep voice laughed from the opposite direction. Tome in hand, the man walked slowly towards her, a black cloak wrapped around him and a hood covering the majority of his face, revealing only his nose and below. Velouria could almost see the power emanating off of him, but her fierce determination refused to let her be subdued so easily. Lifting off the ground, Velouria lunged toward the hooded man, transforming mid-way into her beast form.  
A grin painted over the man's face, as the Wolfskin seemed to phase almost completely through him. Her failed attack landing her face first in the ground, the velocity of which causing her to roll several times before coming to a grinding halt.  
"Even when I finally get close enough in range, I couldn't hit him! That's so annoying!" she muttered angrily beneath her breath, having been reverted back to her 'normal'-self and managing only to rise to her hands and knees before feeling another bolt strike directly into her mid-back, knocking her back into the dirt beneath her.

The forest was silent around them, smell of burnt grass caused by the few missed attacks from the hooded man, unable to hit their target and scorching the earth beneath them, leaving only dead and blackened ground where life once grew.  
Velouria caught wind of the man chanting behind her, before another purple-black ray of light was flung towards her. Quickly, she rolled her body sideways in enough time to avoid the brunt of it, however allowing just enough to damage the right side of her corset which inter-connected mid-strike.  
Snarling, she lay her hand over the damaged bit, feeling it's once-smooth leather now crisp and burnt, the occasional small chunk falling off and decaying into ash at her touch.  
"This was my favourite[And only] outfit! Now I'm going to have to find a new one of these too!" she growled at the man, slowly pulling herself to her feet with the aide of a nearby Oak tree. A sharpness ran through her body, and she leaned forward, clutching her chest once again, the speed of which causing her hood to lose it's fixation to her head, and her hair to fly forward. It felt as if something was pulling away at the back of her mind, her muscles tensed, tail between her legs and her now-free'd hair covering the majority of her face. Her blood began to boil.

She released her beast form again, charging forward and swiping away at him with her empowered claws. The man stood smiling, making no attempt to avoid the strikes, as each one simply phased through him. Yet she continued slashing away at him relentlessly, each attack meeting only the distorted air that flew around him.  
Having watched enough of her futile attempts, the man outstretched his arm outwards and placed it on her Grizzly-Face. A short incantation and a surge of magic ran through his veins, allowing him enough force to knock her backwards with ease, immediately changing her back to normal, once again, as she fell into the dirt. Landing on her back, still sore from the previous direct strike, she cried out in pain. Attempting to react quickly, despite her pain, she spun her legs in an attempt to use the momentum to knock the man off his feet, but still no avail, as her legs simply phased through his, causing her to spin out in the grass.

"You're no fair!" She shouted, before being engulfed in a pillar of Dark Energy which forced her a few feet in the air, giving the man enough time to fire another bolt directly into her abdomen. _*Blech*_ She almost felt as though she was going to vomit from the pain. Managing to recover from the blow, ever so slightly, she was able to stake her landing, grinding away at the heels of her boots and her left glove. She clutched over in pain, both arms wrapped around her stomach, whilst spitting up a mixture of blood and stomach acid onto the ground. "You're so annoying... I hate playing like this..." She growled from under her breath in-between panting. Rising back to her feet, her corset falling to the ground as she did. The damage from the bolt completely destroying it's frontal section, frying the belts that held it to her bosom and stomach. She had to replace it anyways but still, just the act itself angered her even more severely than she had already been from the excruciating battle. She placed her hand on her chest once again, and attempted to transform, but to no avail. Her stone was spent from the battle and needed to recharge.

The hooded man laughed again. In a final vain attempt, Velouria rushed him once more, throwing a bare-handed punch aimed directly at his face, actually connecting with a loud thud. The force exuded from the blow knocked the man's face sideways, changing his grin to a wince of pain.  
"Nice!" She congratulated herself, using the moment to swing another blow. This time, phasing straight through him as her previous attacks had done. "What!?" She cried out in surprise "It just worked like a second ago!"  
She could feel the man's mood shift from that of almost playful to horrifically annoyed, she braced herself. The man's wince changed to a sneer and he waved his arm outward, placing it directly between Velouria's breasts. Her face turned red, but before giving her time to truly react a series of dark tendril's rose from behind the man and came thrusting towards her. She only managed to cover her face and chest with her arms, the result of which caused several tears all along her blouse sleeve's, leaving minor scrapes and bruises beneath them, as the force knocked her backwards once more. She landed on her side, and tumbled between the dirt and grass before landing on her face. She spit out the small blades of grass that managed to slip their way inside her mouth "No better than vegetables or fruits." She grumbled, before taking heed back into her current battle situation.

"I'm tired of hunting this man, I need to retreat while I still can." She raised herself off the ground, taking one last look at the man, the dark tendrils still lingering behind him seemed to come directly from the ground itself. She knew there was no way she could beat a man who could only take a hit one out of every hundred blows she struck, and she was far too badly wounded and exhausted to try and stick around waiting for help. She turned from him and began to break into a sprint in the opposite direction, as strong as that man is there is no way he could keep up with a sprinting Wolfskin. But before she could break even a meter of ground, she felt something wrap itself around her boot and pulling backwards, knocking her onto the ground once again. She flipped onto her back only to see it was one of the tendrils that had attached itself to her. Instinctively Velouria struck the dark-appendage with her claws, causing the tentacle to dissipate around her, yet just as she thought she was free, a trio of tendrils shot out towards her again, one resuming where the other had around her boot, the second this time grabbing her by the waist, and the third by the wrist she used to strike the previous. Velouria struggled as the tentacles slowly, the began to pull her back towards the man, who stood grinning once again. "I don't like it when my toys play rough" he laughed.

"Well I don't like my prey ruining my stuff and cheating!" She rebutted swiftly attempting to claw at the tentacle holding onto her opposing wrist, only to have her free hand restrained by another separate tentacle. "Am I going to die here?" She worried, trying to find some way out of her current situation. "What would daddy do? If only he was here right now..." she began to furiously kick at the hooded man with her free leg, but there was no avail as she was nowhere near close enough to reach.  
The man chuckled before extending his hand outward towards her again, clutching his fist after a moment. This gave the tentacles their command and two more extended from behind him, each wrapping around one of her breasts tightly. "EEP!" The assault was not something she had expected from him, but it wasn't going to stop her from struggling still.

The hooded man laughed again, and with a wave of his arm and another tentacle made it's way over, wrapping it's self around Velouria's remaining leg. With a clench of his fist, the three other tentacles that were holding her limbs hostage pulled her to the ground, allowing the newest tentacle ease of access as it worked it's way up her leg, slowly until it reached her waist. No matter her struggles, she was powerless to move against the tendrils that bound her, leaving her helpless but to watch as the newest addition slipped it's way under her belt, through her pants and on top of her panties. Slowly teasing it's way along her lips. "Hold on now!" She cried out, thrusting her hips downward in a sort of vain attempt to remove the tentacle from her garments. Of course it led to no avail, and the tentacle continued it's teasing of her pussy, running up and down, poking it's tip every so gently inside of her through her, slightly-damp, white panties. Warmth began to grow inside of her, between her legs. While it did feel kinda nice she knew she didn't want this, making every attempt to claw and bite away at the tendrils holding her down, allowing her to be violated in such a way.

"Oh you need something to do with your mouth then?" The man snickered, waving his hand again. And with it the tentacles bound her arms behind her, placed her on her knee's and dragged her towards the man until she was no less than a few inches in front of him. The tentacle in her pants continuing to have it's way with her, toying until she began to moan, as much against her will as it was, her panties and pussy were both left soaking wet. She snarled at the man in-between moans, barring her fangs as she attempted to bite at his cloak, causing him to snicker once again.  
"Here why don't you bit onto this then?" He teased, a new tentacle emerging from within his cloak rubbing itself along her lips, and wiping away the stray strands of her long silver her from about her face. She held her mouth closed tightly, resisting it and fighting against the feeling in her pants. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold in her moaning forever. It wasn't very long at all until she was helpless, the tentacle in her pants tore away her panties, wrapping itself around and ripping them in half, then began to rub it's slimy body along her clit, teasing even more along her outer lips. _*AH!*_ She squealed out in surprise giving the tentacle just enough time to enter her mouth.

"It's so slimy..." It tasted almost like you would imagine a raw squid's tentacle to taste. Slimy and slender, it reeked of fish. It forced it's way in and out of her throat, muffling the moans of pleasure being stirred within her pants. She almost liked the way it tasted. "What a slutty changeling you are" the hooded man laughed "I know exactly what it is your kind likes." He waved his hand again and a tentacle took it's course, working it's way behind her and latching on to her tail, giving it just a slight tug, and her eyes widened. The warmth that once was between her legs now grew into a blazing fire of pleasure. The tentacles that were binding her loosened their grip allowing her to fall limp to the ground, as the tentacle around her tail lifted her ass into the air, triggering another wave of pleasure and an audible "Yes..." from Velouria. At this the tentacle in her pants withdrew, slithering it's way out leaving a trail of her juices along it's way as it unwrapped from around her leg. It made it's why to her now extended rear, and slashed open a hole revealing her exposed soaking wet pussy, slowly pushing it's way inside. Velouria let out a series of moans as the tentacle pushed it's way inside of her, not realizing that she had begun willingly sucking on the tentacle in her mouth and immediately stopped, attempting to tear her head away, but with each movement the tentacle would move deeper and deeper into her throat, until finally her resistance stopped and she let the forced-fellatio follow through.

The tendrils that wrapped themselves around her breast began to massage her, again feeding into the pleasure she was already being forced into. The man laughed as he took a knee in-front of her. "No wonder a whore like you couldn't beat me, you succumb far to easily" he taunted, raising his arm signalling the tentacles to raise her upwards. With both tentacles still inside of her, the rest positioned her body to an upright position, allowing the man to undo her blouse revealing a frilly pink bra. The man smiled again, a creepy, perverted, smile. Tearing her bra away, revealing her perked nipples. Still consumed with pleasure, Velouria sighed at the thought of ANOTHER piece of clothing she would have to replace if she made it out of the situation.  
The man's nearly forked tongue made it's way onto her breasts, causing her to flinch. He wrapped his lips around her nipple sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue, gently pulling on them with his teeth.

The tentacle released it's self inside of her mouth, filling her with it's liquid, it tasted almost like cum, bitter and salty, but also different. "Could this tentacle have been his penis!?" Velouria struggled more and more, but was once again forced to swallow the liquid that piled inside of her mouth. The tentacle slithered out of her mouth, releasing what it had left onto her face, and she flinched again. She gasped for air, having that _thing_ in her mouth for so long drained her of breath. As she felt the liquid running down her face she managed to lap up a small amount of it that had been lingering on her tongue, confirming that it did in-fact seem to taste just like what Laslow had spewed into her mouth before.

Her moaning was more audible now that her mouth was free, the tendril pounding inside her pussy was relentless, not showing any sign of weariness or giving any hunt of stopping, yet she was visible near her peak and knew she would cum at any moment. Pounding harder and harder against her uterus she wouldn't last much longer at all.  
The hooded man, having had enough of fondling her breasts himself released his mouth and rose above her. With a wave of his hand, the tentacles which were binding her arms moved each hand onto either her breast or between her legs. The tendril attached to her tail let them finish before giving her another tug, _"Ahhhhh!"_ She cried out, her moaning matching pace with each thrust of the tentacle. And almost as if it were instinct, Velouria began to play with herself, her own soft fingers teasing at her nipple and clitoris. "You really are such a slut, I didn't even have to force you before you started fucking yourself" he taunted, the tentacle that crept from his robe slowly rising back up, then protruding outwards a few inches, returning to it's true form. A long pale cock, sitting fully erect even still. Velouria paid it no heed, to caught up in her own self pleasure.

The man grabbed her by her ears and forced his cock into her mouth once again, thrusting himself inside of her mouth.  
She was growing closer and closer with each passing moment, yet it seemed like ages until finally the force inside her burst and she reached the limit of her pleasure. However even once she came, the tentacles had no intention of releasing her yet, they continued to hold her hands in place, making sure that she continued to fuck herself, the tentacle continuing to fuck her tight pussy and the hooded man still maintaining full control of her mouth, she could still feel his cum from earlier painted all over her face.  
Another tug on her tail and she was already horny again. Her nipples regaining their tightness and her hands returning to their before pace, was he just going to fuck her to death? "What would daddy say if he saw me like this?" She wondered "Maybe he'd show me his thingy too..." She moaned "I bet it's longer than anyone else's and taste yummy too..."

No! Those were bad thoughts, she knew she shouldn't think of her really daddy like that. While lost in thoughts about her father, a pain came from her rectum, it seems that the hooded man had ordered another tentacle into her ass, filling all three of her holes at once. It hurt a lot, and she could feel what felt like blood dripping out from her anus, but she had no way of communicating this, and much less didn't believe he would actually stop if she told him. The tentacle's slimy exterior did a well enough job of keeping her ass lubricated however, and she soon became accustomed and began to enjoy it as well. This was such an immaculate pleasure, having all three holes used, she almost didn't want it to stop.  
The tentacle pounding it's self inside of her pussy finally began to slow a small amount and began to vibrate and stir, stimulating her even more until she felt it's warm liquid fill the inside of her cunt, then slowly slithering it's way out and spewing still quite a large amount onto her back and hair. "How much did it put inside me?" She wondered, sticking her finger inside herself, mimicking the motion laslow and the tentacle both used. She could feel the cum dripping out of her, but she didn't care, she was already covered and she wanted more!

It felt like this went on for hours, with the tentacle in the ass cumming before the man himself did, it felt much different in her ass than it did in her pussy. She could tell it was much warmer and stickier, it felt almost like gelatin. This tentacle didn't remove itself immediately, it maintained a few more thrusts, ensuring all of it's cum entered her anus before she could feel it slide it's way out from inside of her. The appendage grasp onto her tail began to tug more and more at her tail, over and over again until each tug was almost always met with a scream of pleasure, her mouth agape to the point that the man couldn't keep his cock inside her mouth, having him force one of the tentacles to take her hand which had previously been on her breast and stroke his cock herself. She did so, wrapping her hand around it willingly, faster and faster letting him cum into her open mouth and all over her face and exposed breasts as well as her remaining clothes. Giving one final hard tug in combination with her self-pleasure she managed to release herself once more, ultimately causing her to fall limp, the loss of adrenaline along with the pure amount of energy used up rendered her almost powerless.

The hooded man retracted all his tentacles back into the ground and put away his own member, leaning down towards her limp body, which lay cum-stained in the grass. He grabbed her by the back of her head and lift her face up to match his "Remember this, the next time you dare strike me" he snarled, his forked tongue licking some of his own cum which dripped from her cheeks. Before rising up and marching off into the woods.

It was already dark by the time she came too, all of her most private area's lay completely exposed and she was soaked in/reeked of cum. "What is daddy going to think of this.."

[Author's Note: Tentacle's are my favourite fetish, and there is nothing more that I want than to be fucked by tentacles myself, so this was an amazing chapter for me to write, just sharing 333333]


	4. 2 - The Priestess

The night's air was cold and stiff.  
"Why did she have to bother me so late?" Velouria shivered, her arms crossed across her chest, attempting to hold her cloak closed around her in order to preserve warmth. It was midwinter, snow had taken it's place on the ground, and continued to descend from the sky above, her leather corset which usually assisted in providing some small means of warmth had still not been replaced after being destroyed during her previous 'encounter'. A trail of boot-prints followed behind the lone wolfskin after each crunch beneath her, the moon setting high atop the sky gave her the indication it was not much past midnight.  
 _"Achoo!"_ The air grazing her face, eventually building up to a feeling of numbness as she finally trudged her way to her lady's quarters. No one had accompanied her, so she simply opened the door without so much as a knock.

Corrin sat on the bed, book in hand and her long white hair tucked behind her ear. She wore a long black nightgown, stretching just above her knees. Her feet remained bare despite the bitter wind that took it's residence outside. Her hair was let down, not that it was ever really 'up', yet her headband was nowhere to be found, and it looked far more relaxed than usual. Velouria always marveled at how many treasures reside around the large room, just out of the few moments she had been standing in the door she already took notice of a piece of tissue which lay atop the armouire that stood firm at the edge of Corrin's large bed. The room was beautiful, decorated in fine shades of red that Velouria personally enjoyed more than most other colours. The large bed which she admittedly had taken a few naps in herself sat snug beside the wall, a blood-red carpet covered the majority of the wooden floor. Atop which sat a single table, surrounded by chairs.A sudden breeze picked up from the outside, filling the room with the blade-like chill. Corrin took notice of this and looked upwards from her book towards the doorway, having finally taken notice of the shivering wolfskin standing in her doorway. "Velouria!" Corrin sung at her, a small smile sprung upon her face. Her friendship always meant so much to the Wolfkin, no one other than her daddy ever really appreciated her treasures, including ones she had acquired from the princess' herself, quite as much as Corrin had.

Velouria couldn't help but to smile back at her "You seem happy? Did you find a dust bunny? Maybe a furball?" the wolfskin asked, to which Corrin responded with a slight giggle. "No, I didn't find any dust bunnies Velouria"  
"An old book?"  
 _"Nope!"_  
"A moldy book?"  
 _"Nuh-uh!"_

Velouria placed her hand against her chin for a moment, losing herself deep into thought. "Oh! I got it! It's an Old Moldy book!" She cheered triumphantly. Corrin placed her hand over her mouth in order to shield her laughter, her voice was soft and it seemed just so calm. The cold had nipped away at Velouria's nose, temporarily stealing from her the ability to pick up on the emotions of her friends. This made her a little uneasy, as the ability always made it much easier for her to pick up on the motions of conversations, without it she felt increasingly vulnerable.

"Come on now, come in and take off your boots before you get sick!" Corrin motioned for the wolfskin to sit beside her. Velouria walked in slightly, closing the door behind her with her foot. "I'd rather sit under a blanket, if that's alright."  
"Of course it is, you must be freezing after being out there in such weather!" Corrin jumped out of the bed, pulling back the comforter as Velouria took her seat. Wrapping the silken comforter around the two of them, Corrin took her seat back beside her.  
Velouria took a handful of the outer sheet, rubbing it gently against her own face. She loved material such as this, it was so soft, smooth, and always smelt so nice, even now when her nose was as it was currently, she could always smell the distinct scent of the blanket. How she'd love to be able to sleep on something so nice every night.

Corrin smiled again, watching Velouria rub herself against her blanket, of which Velouria paid no heed. "It's always so peaceful in here" the shivering wolfskin sighed, wrapping the comforter back around herself in an attempt to restore her body heat. "So, if you aren't here to show me any new treasures, why did you summon me so late?"  
"I just wanted talk to you" Corrin's soft voice caused Velouria's ears to twitch at first, she usually didn't sound so much like this. No, she had seen Corrin summon a tremendous voice in battle, emitting pure rage. A friendlier voice when they would chat in the halls and such, but never one quite like this. Before she had another moment to think on the subject a swift _"_ _Achoo!"_ escaped her.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Corrin responded with a concerned look on her face, placing one hand on Velouria's thigh. "I'm just cold, you wanted me to come out here this late in this weather, so even if I am sick, it's your fault! So just tell me what you wanted to talk about." The wolfskin teased, bending downwards to pull off her soaked boots.  
Corrin's face turned red, and quickly she turned her gaze downward, taking a deep breath before returning to match Velouria's soft hazel eyes. "We've been friends for such a long time right?"  
"Mmm-hmm!" Velouria nodded in agreement. "And I think we're pretty good friends, right?" The princess asked, her calm complexion diminishing ever so slightly.  
"Yes, you share my love of treasure's and appreciate them so much, so I would like to think we cherish each other as such!" The wolfskin smiled at her, placing her own hand on top of the one Corrin had placed upon her lap. The princess giggled at her response, before a noticeably nervous complexion enveloped her. "Are YOU alright?" Velouria tilted her head in question.  
Corrin let out a nervous laugh "Velouria, I want you."  
"Come again?" The wolfskin remarked in a monotone, voice, taken completely aback. "I love you, Velouria."  
Both of their faces had turned from a pale white to a red, similar to the room around them. "I..." Velouria couldn't manage to make out any words, the disbelief taking her completely by surprise. "Please tell me you feel the same, Velouria.." Corrin stared up at her, a look best resembling a mixture of both sadness and nervousness having completely taken over her. She reached out, grabbing the back of Velouria's hood with just enough force to pull it down behind her head, revealing again her beautiful silver hair.  
But still the wolfskin was frozen, unable to speak, move, anything.

Corrin seemed almost on the verge of tears. "Velouria...You're beautiful, smart, and quirky. We've fought beside each other so many times, and I entrust you with my life more than anyone else! I want to spend the rest of our lives together, be a family, me and you." A single stream had formed upon Corrin's right cheek "I want to share all my treasure's with you forever!"  
"I..." Velouria wanted to say it, but she couldn't make out the words on her own. They were at the back of her throat, but through all of her emotions swelling inside they just wouldn't come out. "I love..."  
Corrin smiled burying her head in Velouria's breasts. "Maybe this will help you.."  
Placing her free hand on the wolfskin's cheek. Closing her eyes she gently she pressed her lips to Velouria's for a moment, before pulling away just an inch. "Well..?" She asked expectantly under her breath.  
As soon as Velouria felt her breath on her neck, she shot back. Returning Corrin's kiss, placing an arm on her waist. The two interchanged kisses back and forth for what seemed like ages.

Velouria felt the warmth in between her legs again, and before she knew it Corrin had managed to have pushed her backwards, knocking her onto her back, her head landing on one of the beautiful pillows which it adorned. Climbing on top of her Corrin's kisses became quick pecks, each filled with more passion than the last. She could feel Corrin moving herself until she had found one of her legs in-between the princess' thighs. The pecks became less and less frequent, returning to a lasting length each time as she could feel the princess grinding her womanhood against her leg. She knew Corrin felt the warmth inside as well, and attempted to wrap her arms around her. But no sooner did she make contact, did Corrin grab her arms and force them onto the bed, holding them in place. "I'm going to be in charge, okay?" Corrin panted, their vibrant making out had left both girls breathless. Velouria simply nodded in agreement, and Corrin's mouth began making it's way along her neck. This wasn't a pleasure Velouria was used to, it felt nice, each kiss leaving a series of _'tingles'_ running through the wolfkin's slender body.

Euphoric, was the only word to describe how Velouria could feel at this point. The Beautiful princess making it deadly apparent how true her love for Velouria was, each kiss singing it's own song against her skin. The Warmth of their bodies pressed together creating a static between the two. Corrin sunk her teeth into the skin of Velouria's neck, causing her to moan softly before locking their lips together once again. Their ghostly shadows cast across the moonlit room, and passionate fire burning between their lips. Corrin released one of Velouria's hands from her own, sneakily working her own hand along the wolfkin's body, dragging across with her nails before finally landing it ontop of her breast, massaging it gently. Startled at first, she allowed the princess to fondle her. She wasn't wearing a bra, since it was so late when she was summoned she didn't bother to put another on, not deeming it necessary as she had only figured they would be talking. Of Course, meaning that Corrin's hand was massaging directly onto her breast through her shirt, providing an extra sense of pleasure to her nipple, which had already been perked from the cold.

It felt especially good when she did it, not that she didn't enjoy Laslow or even being abused by the strange hooded man, but Corrin's hands just felt so right upon her. With each movement a small wave of pleasure washed over her.  
The couple continued to express their love with their lips, occasionally Corrin would pause for a moment to take a nibble off of Velouria's neck, just to hear her moan. To which, Corrin would let out a small giggle at the adorable way the wolfskin would moan. Teasing her fingers along Velouria's shirt, just over the nipple, She would kiss her wolfskin love once more.

Corrin parted lips, lifting herself up slightly to where she was just hardly sitting on top of Velouria's legs. She raised her arms, wrapping them around and pulling off her nightgown. Velouria turned her head away in embarrassment, covering her eyes with the pillow. She heard Corrin's giggle and curiosity peaked her, lifting the pillow just enough to give her room to reveal her eyes. She could see Corrin's smooth body, covered now, only by the most intricately designed, strapless, set of white bra and panties she had ever seen. Such fine materials must have been befitting for a noble as her, this much even Velouria knew. Corrin's face bore the same shade of red as Velouria's, both girls incredibly embarrassed in front of one another.

"So...?" Corrin pleaded, praying to know what her lover had thought of her.  
Velouria covered her face back with the pillow, rummaging it around from side-to-side, her excitement being given away by the hysterical wagging of her tail. "I think your beautiful!" Cried out the voice from beneath the pillow, causing Corrin's blush to deepen. "Can I...take off yours?" Corrin asked reluctantly, however enjoying the wagging of the wolfskin's tail between her legs. Velouria nodded from beneath the pillow, before feeling a pair of soft fingers begin to unbutton her blouse, revealing her breasts. The air was cold and it stung her nipples, not in an unpleasant way, in fact she almost enjoyed it as they perked back up, and squeezed ever so tighter.  
Corrin lay back on top of her kissing her upper chest, before taking one of Velouria's perked nipples into her mouth.

A small moan could be heard from beneath the pillow, as Velouria's legs tensed. Corrin giggled at this "If you take that pillow off your face, I'll do some more" she teased. And after a few moments of hesitated silence, Velouria removed the pillow from her face her flustered expression attempting to hide behind a more serious grin. This again amused Corrin, who emit a small snicker, only serving to embarrass Velouria further.  
The wolfskin reached for the pillow again to cover her face once more, yet not being quick enough, Corrin managed to pin her arms down once again.  
Velouria lightly struggled, but ultimately didn't have the desire to fight to much, allowing herself to be subdued.

"You're so cute" Corrin teased her. She returned the strand of white hair to behind her ear, and gently teased Velouria's other nipple with her tongue. The warmth of her tongue battling the sharp and icy air atop Velouria's breast filled her with immense pleasure. She attempted to flinch but was unable to do much other than moan as she had been almost entirely restrained with the princess sitting on her legs, and holding back her arms.  
The tease of the tongue turned to Corrin's entire mouth once again wrapping around Velouria's nipple, sucking on it ever so gently, occasionally grazing it with her teeth. The entire process was so much for Velouria to take in, and her body seemed to take control of itself as she began to grind her body into Corrin's leg in an attempt to pleasure herself as the princess had done the same moments ago. An unbecoming grin of desire grew across Corrin's face as released herself from her love's chest.

"I have something for you" She smiled, removing her hands from those of the wolfskin, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse.  
"What do you mean?" Velouria asked, confused.  
Corrin simply smiled, beginning at the tip of Velouria's neck with a kiss, and working her way down the wolves body. As she grew lower and lower the wolfskin grew more and more anxious, the heat inside of her beginning to burn brighter and brighter.  
Once Corrin managed to get to her waist, she gave a single peck to the outside of Velouria's pants, smiling as she loosened the belt around her waist.  
The wagging of Velouria's tail seemed to shake an unstoppable force, hindering Corrin's progress, so with a swift tug from the princess, pleasure consumed Velouria once more, she and her tail going limp. She was already so wet, and just the idea of the princess using her pussy was only making it worse.

With a smile, Corrin continued to undo the tight black pants from around her lover's waist. Sliding them carefully around her tail, off her legs and onto the floor.  
Velouria blushed, attempting to cover her visibly wet underwear with her hands. Corrin chuckled, moving Velouria's hands from out of the way, giving her a soft lick through her underwear. Velouria's eyes widened and her shoulder's tightened, a look of concern about her face as she met Corrin's devious eyes, all the while her panties slowly following suite to her pants, again at the hands of the princess. Reaching around her back, Corrin removed each clasp of her bra, which, without straps, fell directly onto the bed. Her breasts were bigger than Velouria's if only by a small amount. Her nipples were just as hard. Velouria blushed at the sight, though she had seen her own breasts many times, something about seeing Corrin's filled her with delight. Perhaps it was just knowing more and more about each and every crevice of her treasure'd princess.  
Moving in-between her Velouria's legs, Corrin's hands wrapped themselves around her thighs, starting from underneath and returning over the top. She grasped tight of her thighs and forced them open, revealing the wolfskin's wet womanhood in full. Corrin placed her tongue gently onto Velouria's clitoris, tasting the bitterness, and slowly moving her tongue downwards.  
A loud moan escaped from the wolves mouth, and Corrin's grin followed.  
Gently raising her head "You like that?" The princess asked in every attempt to sound as innocent as possible.  
"Mmm-hmm!" Velouria shook her head furiously, panting heavily in the process. Her lover's tongue felt so great on her pussy, this was a completely new experience for her.

Heeding to her lover's words, Corrin lowered herself back between the wolfskin's legs, running her tongue around her labia', using two of her fingers to _GENTLY_ spread her pussy apart, planting a small peck direct into the center.  
Velouria's face was fully flushed, and she squeezed her thighs onto Corrin's cheeks, who in response pulled them back even further. Her tongue teasing around Velouria's clitoris. Corrin locked her lips around her pussy, drawing in her breath. Another wave of pleasure struck Velouria, causing her to orgasm. A deep breath and her chest locked up, then slowly releasing the built up air from inside her lungs.

That was the fastest Velouria had orgasmed to date. "How?" She exclaimed, her exhaustion clearly showing. With a smile of delight, knowing she had done well, Corrin looked up at her lover "It's not my first time being with a woman, we know how to take care of each other!"  
But she hadn't finished with Velouria yet, no there were a number of other things she had to show her. Unwrapping her arms from around the wolves legs, she returned to her position, this time starting at the bottom of her pussy, slowly seeping her tongue into Velouria's tight hole just enough to send a shock through her body. Velouria continued to moan as the princess made way with her pussy, licking it's ever crack and crevice, before slowly penetrating her with her index finger. That's the feeling Velouria loved the most, being penetrated like that, combined with the pleasure of having her pussy so expertly caressed by her lover's tongue, was pure bliss.

Corrin had begun to use her free hand on herself. Sliding it into her panties were she rubbed her own pussy. Occasionally Velouria could hear Corrin's moaning, but with her own moaning being much more vibrant it became difficult.  
The princess slid her finger from inside Velouria's cunt, and began sucking it clean of liquids. The sounds of her slurping began to drive Velouria mad with desire, she wanted more of Corrin, on top of her, inside of her, all over her, she didn't care as long as it was Corrin fucking her.

As Corrin finished sucking Velouria's juices off of her finger she pulled herself back on top of Velouria, kissing her passionately as she slipped herself out of her remaining underwear. As if by instinct Velouria reached between Corrin's legs, gently teasing her with her fingers, to which Corrin responded with a cry of surprise, followed by a series of soft moans as she continued her passion upon Velouria's lips.

"You smell so nice.." Velouria pulled away from the princess, sniffing at her neck and hair, causing Corrin to giggle once more.  
"Velouria, let's try something.." The princess trailed off, detaching her self from the wolfskin. Slowly, she turned her body around until her own pussy sat directly above Velouria's face, and within just a few moments Velouria already could feel Corrin's warm tongue grazing her clit once again. After letting out a slight moan, as if by instinct the wolfskin began to use her own tongue upon Corrin. Delving it as deep into her orifice as possible, motioning her head (and tongue) back and forth, as if fucking her with it. She tasted surprisingly well, better than Velouria had on the few opportunities she had tasted herself. Pleasurable moans could be heard coming from Velouria's own groin area, letting her know that Corrin was enjoying this just as much as she.

The Wolfskin began to lap away at Corrin's pussy, leaving no part of it untouched by her superior tongue. She could feel Corrin clutching onto the bed with an outstanding force, her moans hardly muffled anymore as she could barely contain herself much less continue to pleasure Velouria with her weary-growing mouth.  
"Velouria!" She cried out, sitting up directly atop Velouria's face, giving the wolfskin complete control over her pussy. And she used it perfectly, lacing every inch of her labia with saliva and massaging her clitoris with her tongue. Corrin attempted to rear her hips in motion with Velouria's tongue, but was unable to keep up. Her moaning was furious, and driving the heat between Velouria's legs insane to the point that she couldn't help but touch herself at the same time. Her finger's dancing over clit in a circular motion.

"Stop! Wait!" Corrin warned, she was obviously about to climax, but it seemed this was not how she wanted it to happen. Velouria's tongue went at ease, slipping it's way back into her mouth as the princess crawled from atop her face.

Velouria frowned as Corrin crawled back towards the end of the bed,  
"How about something more like this?"The princess positioned both their pairs of legs between each other in a diagonal intersection, resembling the cross between two pairs of scissors. Easing her pussy upon Velouria's, and bucking her hips allowing them to gently rub against one another. A satisfied moan escaped Velouria, the feeling of their wet womanhood pressing against one another felt amazing.

"So you like it then?" Corrin asked confidently, but the sounds Velouria were making made it incredibly apparent.  
The juices from each girl layered between that of the other, as they rubbed themselves together. Corrin grasping onto Velouria's leg for support. Their lower 'lips' grazing each other in succession, as the pace picked up faster and faster. Both girls were audibly satisfied, their joint moans most likely able to be heard by any supporting chambers, or any that would possibly choose to walk around at this time of night. It mattered not to Velouria, but upon thought, Corrin did decide to attempt to dampen herself just a bit. Faster and faster the two would rub against one another until they were nearly grinding at each other's pussies. Corrin, of course reached her climax first, having not came yet during the encounter, she took only a moment to recuperate before she decided to finish Velouria off for the night. Spreading her legs wide apart, and diving back in with her tongue and fingers. Such force and desire, it was almost unpleasant for Velouria, but Corrin was careful enough that she still enjoyed it.

Velouria clenched herself as Corrin's finger's and tongue aggressively passed against her tight vaginal walls, until after a series of high pitched moans, Velouria reached her second climax. After a few spasms of her hips, Velouria lay panting on the bed, silent other than her breathing. With a just-as-exhausted Corrin, crawling up beside her, wrapping her leg around the wolfskin's. Giving her a smile and a kiss before fading off to sleep beside her.

"You are MY greatest treasure, Velouria."


End file.
